Moroitos
The Moroitos were a race that predates the first mortals in Erudite, and are considered the last race of elysians. Physiology The Moroitos are believed to have been the perfect beings, cited as being better than all races - being stronger, smarter and purer than even the most advanced of mortals today. They are immortal as well, staying eternally young for their entire lives. Legends claim that female Moroitos were overwhelmingly beautiful. They would always win an argument, proving their opponents wrong in all circumstances. Should they encounter a no-win situation, they have the power to warp reality to call for help from the gods at the last minute. Culture According to some cultures, Moroitos are arrogant elitists that believe themselves to be superior to all mortals. They had no concept of evil or wrongdoings, and overall, they believed themselves to be the perfect beings. Moroitos believe warfare is silly and primitive and would never engage in it unless provoked, where they allegedly will make their enemies look foolish and suicidal. In truth, Moroitos culture revolved around a perfect state of mind, being, and spirit and the perpetual upholding of this state. Though near the end of their empire they did become arrogant and elitist, this was only because they saw non-Moroitos and the gods as threats to their goal. It was this arrogance that lead to their downfall, as they did not realize how easily perfection could be taken away and they did not treasure it and try to help other non-Moroitos as they were originally created for. History The Moroitos race were one of the first races that the gods created, though it is thought that this was unintentional. The gods were trying to create a race that other, younger ones could see and follow. However, the first Moroitos were too perfect and as a result the gods had tried to stop their growth but when they seemed to be nonthreatening the gods let them propagate. The Moroitos were not always arrogant. They lived in blissful harmony until they had established themselves an empire, which is when their arrogance started to develop, though at first this feeling was more out of pride for their new kingdom then against non-Moroitos. However; as they grew in power and influence their leaders and the very people themselves became complacent and fell to sloth. This was ended when they began seeing other non-Moroitos as lower than them, and began using them as servants, making them complacent as well and turning them into Moroitos by their power. They also caused the extinction of almost all the elysian races through either warfare or corruption (with the Mantii), with only the Protogenoi Dragons and the Behthids escaping their wrath, only for those two races to go almost extinct and totally extinct respectively. After they were defeated by the demons and had disappeared, ordinary, imperfect mortals were able to rise up in their place once again, without the threat of Moroitos influence to make them perfect. The race of man became the most widespread, extending to even other planes. List of Moroitos *Adam *Eve *Atlas *Terminus *Tekhesis *M'ryS'u Raven-Hunter Nocturne Darcy Tristan Krystal *The Jaitsi Dira *Ohtacar *The Cloaked Hunter Category:Sapient beings